Tear You Apart
by nomanslandvicki
Summary: Logan is a pariah at Spenser Academy. But that is not the only problem she has to deal with, especially when she becomes friends with the Sons of Ipswich. Reid/OC


**I've had this story up for a while and neglected it. I recently went back and read it….and thought it was shit. So I am completely re writing this story. Hope those who have alert/favorite it will stay with me. **

_**The Newly Revised Story: Tear You Apart**_

According to the English dictionary normal means conforming to the standard or not abnormal. To be usual, regular, natural. Everyone would like to believe they are normal. Most of the time we trick ourselves into believing that lie. There are others who accept abnormal. Embrace their difference and flaunt it. Or keep quiet in fear that others will bully them into being "normal".

I was normal once. Many years ago, I was like other girls my age who gossiped, flirted, and went out. My biggest concern was if Bobby noticed my new haircut or if my parents would give me money for the latest fashion top. Normal stopped when I had my first vampire attack. I was 14 years old, and was walking back from a football game with Bobby. Apparently Bobby did notice my new haircut, but for reasons I didn't realize then. My hair that was once long was cut into a pixie leaving my neck bare to the world. My neck was a like a beacon to vampire Bobby. Bobby led me through the park and slowly started his attack. He started to walk slowly, and then grabbed my hand. I, in pure ignorance, was nervous with excitement thinking he liked me. Bobby pushed me into a tree and kissed me. Yes, my first kiss was with a vampire. Suck it. He then started to nibble my ear and throat, then went straight for the jugular and bites my neck. I freaked out and tried shoving him. With strength I didn't know I had I pushed him into a broken branch piercing his heart. Then his body slowly turned to ash.

That was the day, when I gave up on normal. My first kiss was a vampire, who I killed. Then in the mist of puberty, I had this unnatural strength and reflexes. Really screws up a girl. Before my freshman year, my parents (Dave and Gale) moved us from Jacksonville, Florida to Ipswich, Massachettus. My parents said they moved because they wanted to live closer to my grandparents. But I think it was because of all my "incidents". I was brought home by the cops twice, suspended three times, and came home constantly with blood on my clothes. I tried to explain it to them, what I was doing. I was trying to help people, save them. But somehow I was labeled a rebel and was nothing but trouble. So we moved, I promised to not go looking for problems, but to let them come to me. That is how I have stayed under the radar here at Spenser's Academy.

That and I am not excessively rich or pretty. Cause in high school that is all that matters and Spenser's is no exception. But instead of a divide of rich, middle, and low classes there was the Son's of Ipswich, filthy rich, rich enough, me then the scholarship kids. Yep I am almost at the bottom of the money pyramid. To add to my shitty high school experience, I have no friends. Yep, none. It slightly because of my cynical and bitchy attitude, but mostly cause Kira Snider deemed it so. On my first day of school I accidently slammed my locker into her face and broke her nose. She swore up and down she would ruin e and because of her status people listened to her. After a while people forgot why they disliked me, and just continued hating me. So my social life took a dive to hell, and no one has the balls to rebel against Kira's regime and become my friend. So I am a one woman wolf pack.

But today starts the first day of my senior year. It's 6 in the morning, and my roommate Melissa is already gone. This is typical Melissa up before 6 and in bed by 9. She has the highest grade in our class and is in almost every club possible. She has a permant stick up her ass, but she makes a good roommate.

Groaning I sluggishly get out of bed. Mornings were not my thing, especially when I just went to be at 4. Grabbing my toiletries I head to the public bathroom. Honestly, having a public girl bathroom is a horrible ideal. It makes girls feel inferior of each other and I really don't want to see my fellow female classmates naked. It's fucking disturbing honestly. But here I am entering the dreaded bathroom, taking my daily shower. Being the pariah of the school really has its benefits. Such as no one talking to me while in the bathroom (weirdly a lot of girls gossip while showering) and I never have to share my things.

Finishing my shower I dress in the Spenser uniform consisting of a red skirt, white button up shirt, tie, black converse, and red blazer. Here at Spenser's the blazer is optional for females, but due to my entire left arm and half of my right being covered in tattoos, I was the exception. My tattoos consist of many things, Irish words, wolves, anchors, music, hello kitty, and other random shit. I have always loved tattoos and when I turned 16 I started building them up, without my parent's permission of course.

Stopping by my dorm to get my bag, I head over to the academy. The walk was about ten minutes, pavement lay between both building surrounded by trees and a single street light. Most kids are afraid of coming this way after dark. A lot of scary stories are told about this passage way. I think students start these rumors to entertain themselves. I pull my elbow length red hair behind my ear, as Spenser's Academy comes into view. Due to the earliness, fog settled around the school adding to the creepiness that is Spenser Academy. Speeding up, I walk into the building only to bump into someone.

"Watch out you fucking freak!" The angry face of Kira Snider entered my line of vision. Her natural puffy hair shoved into a bun. Giving me one last angry snarl Kira stalked off in the other direction.

Taking a deep breath, I continue on. No one ever said being a pariah had its pros.

**Thank you, for taking your time to read. I'm done writing most of the story, so I'll be updating every week or so. **

**-Vicki**


End file.
